Bujin
|Race = Race of HeraDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, 1993[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=8602&p=194502 Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Occupation = Mercenary |Allegiance = Galaxy Soldiers |FamConnect = Bojack (boss) Zangya (partner) Bido (partner) Kogu (partner) }} '''Bujin' (ブージン, Būjin) is a character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. He is seen again in a cameo in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Appearance His appearance is similar to that of his comrades, as all members are of the same race, the Race of Hera. He sports teal-colored skin, but unlike the other members of Bojack's crew, it is uncertain if Bujin's hair is colored orange or if he even has hair at all. Biography Background He often collaborates with Bido in battle, trapping foes within his needles of energy, thus allowing Bido to take them down. Of his needles, Bujin claims that when a victim is ensnared, their struggles to escape are futile and only result in their body being drained of energy until they are either rendered unconscious or dead. ''Bojack Unbound'' Infiltrating a World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Bojack seeks to eliminate every single fighter on Earth in order to be rid of any obstacles in the way of universal conquest. Bujin is among the minions ordered to frequent the battle arenas, where he ambushes Gohan, attacking him with his psychic powers. Later in the film, Bujin, Bido and Zangya defeat Yamcha and Tien Shinhan who arrived to assist Gohan's struggle against the Galaxy Soldiers. Along with his comrades, he then fights Gohan. When Gohan assumes his Super Saiyan 2 form however, Gohan manages to effortlessly break the Psycho Thread hold on him when both Bujin and Bido tries to pin him with the attack. The young Super Saiyan 2 then makes short work of both Bujin and Bido, breaking them both in half with a single kick and punch respectively, vaporizing each on impact. ''Fusion Reborn'' , Cacao, and Kogu appear in Fusion Reborn]] Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Bujin makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Power While usually seen assisting his teammates, Bujin easily defeated Tien by himself. He, Bido and Zangya were able to overcome Gohan by ganging up on him, although he was no match for a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and ended up killed by a single kick to his midsection. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – As shown in Dragon Ball Heroes, Bujin is able to use ki blasts. *'Finger Beam' – Zangya, Bido and Bujin used this on Gohan in Bojack Unbound, right before Piccolo's arrival. *'Telekinesis' – The ability to manipulate objects with the power of his mind. He uses his powers to throw objects at Gohan, and later to change the settings of the area where he and Gohan are fighting. *'Wild Sense' – Bujin used this technique against Tien Shinhan when the latter and Yamcha arrive to help Gohan against Bojack and the Galaxy Soldiers. *'Psychic Blaze' – Bujin uses his telekinetic powers to attack his opponent with giant clock hands. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Psycho Thread' – Energy needles capable of ensnaring victims, and at the behest of their struggling, begins to drain energy from their body. Forms Majin Bujin Majin Bujin is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Bojack mission. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Bujin (along with Bido and Kogu) makes his debut as a playable character in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *FUNimation dub: Christopher Bevins *AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann *French dub: Brigitte Lecordier Trivia *His name is derived from the Japanese word bōjaku'bujin''', which means "arrogance" or "audacity". Gallery See also *Bujin (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Film characters Category:Assassins Category:DBZ Characters